TLC
by jenebo
Summary: Will & Sonny head back to Will's dorm after Sonny's fight with Nick. After a brief argument, Will insists on giving his boyfriend some tender loving care.


Will and Sonny enter Will's dorm room in silence. As Will closes the door and flips on the light, Sonny takes off his coat and forcefully throws it onto the bed. "He just makes me so mad!" he growls, pacing the room, hands on his hips.

"I know," Will replies, picking up Sonny's coat and hanging it up alongside his own, "He's a crazy, homophobic jerk, but you shouldn't have..."

"I shouldn't have what?" Sonny interrupts, walking over to Will. "He deserves everything I gave him and more! I can't believe you're defending him again!"

Will puts his hands up, "I'm _not_ defending him, I'm not!"

"Yes you _are_," Sonny angrily replies, "You keep wanting to see the good in people, Will, and I love you for that, but some people are just..."

"SONNY!" Will interrupts loudly, putting his hands on Sonny's shoulders, "Sonny, please! Just stop talking and listen to me!"

Will's voice is strong, almost angry, and it startles Sonny a little. Sonny closes his mouth and gives Will his full attention.

Will's blue eyes are locked on Sonny's brown ones. "I know what kind of person Nick is now, and I don't blame you for what you did to him after what he said, but Sonny..."

Will's voice breaks, and his hands slide down Sonny's shoulders onto his chest. Sonny notices Will's eyes welling up with tears.

"What if something had happened to you? What if he'd hit you back, or, or, what if he had a weapon?" Will suddenly pushes Sonny away, and turns toward the bed. "He's _killed_ someone before!" Will shouts. "What would I do...I don't know what I'd do... if he hurt you..."

"Will!" Sonny exclaims, reaching out to grab him. He turns Will around and pulls him into a tight hug.

"I can't lose you, Sonny!" Will sobs, his voice muffled by the fabric of Sonny's sweater, "I _can't_!"

"It's OK, Will," Sonny says softly, rubbing Will's back. "It's OK. Nothing happened to me. I'm fine."

Will lifts his head with a sniffle and Sonny wipes his tear-stained cheek. "You promise?" Will asks.

"I promise," Sonny replies. They look into each other's eyes and Sonny seals his promise with a kiss.

Will takes a deep breath and moves his hands down to Sonny's hips. "Let me see," Will says with determination.

"See what?" Sonny asks, confused.

"Your hand," Will replies.

Sonny sighs and backs away from Will. He sits down on the edge of the bed and slowly lifts his hand for Will to examine.

"My God!" Will exclaims, taking Sonny's hand gently in his own. "That looks like it hurts!"

"It does a little," Sonny admits.

Will runs to the mini fridge and digs around for an icepack. He wraps it in a paper towel and brings it back to Sonny, sitting down next to him on the bed and lightly pressing the icepack onto Sonny's knuckles. Sonny winces a little.

"Sorry," Will says.

"It's not your fault," Sonny says. "It's Nick's." "But it was worth it," he quickly adds.

Will sighs and says, "Tell me again the look on Nick's face after you slugged him?"

Sonny looks up and sees a slight glint in Will's eyes. Sonny grins. "I didn't really get a good look at his face since he kind of went flying over the coffee table and onto the couch!"

Will chuckles. "I would have loved to see that!" he says. Will puts his arm around Sonny's shoulders. "I'm still mad at you," he starts, "but..."

"But what?" Sonny asks, turning his head to look straight at Will.

"Thinking about you punching that bastard... is kind of hot."

"Oh yeah?" Sonny asks, eyebrows raised. "I didn't know beating the bigotry out of someone was such a turn on for you."

Sonny gives Will one of his "angry glares" and Will laughs. "Make that... _incredibly_ hot," he says, the glint in his eye now an intense gaze.

Sonny smiles. Will picks up Sonny's injured hand, letting the icepack drop to the floor, and brings it up to his lips, gently kissing each finger. "Are you really OK?" Will asks, concerned.

"Yes," Sonny replies, "I'm fine." Will doesn't look convinced. "I'm _fine_," Sonny continues, moving his hand to Will's cheek, "because I have you."

Sonny returns Will's loving gaze, then glances down at Will's lips, a tacit invitation. Will gets the message and slowly leans in for a kiss. The kiss starts out soft and tender, then quickly turns deep and passionate. They fall back onto the bed, their mouths and lips moving in unison, their hands hungrily groping each other's bodies. Sonny moans in appreciation and Will returns the sound with approving grunts of his own. After a minute, Will gently rolls on top of Sonny then sits up, straddling Sonny and pinning him on his back.

"Hey!" Sonny shouts. "What are you doing?"

Will smiles down at his boyfriend's beautiful face and starts to slowly unbutton his shirt. Sonny moves his arms to start pulling up his gray sweater, but Will stops him. "Don't you dare move a muscle, Kiriakis," Will commands, "_I'm_ doing all the work tonight!"

"Oh really?" Sonny asks.

"Really," Will answers, pulling off his shirt and starting on Sonny's sweater.

"I'm not an invalid!" Sonny protests.

"No," Will concurs, pulling the sweater over Sonny's head and flinging it to the floor, "but that doesn't mean you don't deserve some extra tender loving care from your boyfriend."

"I guess I can't argue with that!" Sonny says with a laugh.

"Good," Will says. "Now be a good patient and lie still as I remove the rest of your clothes."

"I'll do my best, _Dr._ Horton," says Sonny, "but I can't guarantee that _all_ of me will stay still. Some parts have a mind of their own!"

"Is that so?" Will says with a laugh as he pulls off Sonny's pants, revealing the tent in Sonny's boxers. "Lucky for you," Will says as he stands up and wiggles out of his own pants, "I have just the cure for that!"

Will crawls back on the bed, straddling Sonny again, this time only the thin layers of boxers between them. Will glides his hands up Sonny's chest, feeling every contour of his body, then leans over and begins kissing Sonny's ear. As Will slowly plants a trail of kisses down Sonny's jaw, neck, and chest he slips one hand under the waistband of Sonny's boxers... Sonny closes his eyes and moans with pleasure, all thoughts of his fight with Nick and his sore hand vanishing from his head. He doesn't know what other TLC "Dr. Horton" has in store for him tonight, but he can't wait to find out.


End file.
